Chat Errant
by Tsuishin
Summary: Caleb n'avait pas besoin de cette bande d'imbéciles pour gagner un match, même s'il était tout seul, même s'il était un chat. Attendez quoi ? !


Hey hey hey ! A cause de certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas, j'ai été convertie à IE, et comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de truc à écrire sur un seul fandom, voilà que je me ramène sur un nouveau avec beaucoup trop d'idées FdKd pour dormir tranquille la nuit (sentez vous coupable Ahri, Loulou)

Il parait qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'une personne géniale, alors j'en profite pour te dédi le chap en screed et te souhaiter encore un joyeux anniv' Ahri :3 !

Puis je remercie le fabuleux correcteur absolument génial pour avoir relu ce chapitre pour épargner vos yeux et vérifier que je foutais pas n'importe quoi avec Caleb. J'avoue que j'ai eu la flemme de relire encore ce chap' alors si vous voyez des fautes aller vous plaindre à Loulou o/

Ah oui, j'utilise les noms français parce que je les connais un peu mieux (et surtout pour juste une blague débile dans le chap 2) Les perso' sont un peu plus âgés que dans l'animé entre 15 et 17 ans à peu près, et ça se passe vers le début de l'arc du FFI, avant que les matchs commencent, même si j'vais surement modifier quelques autres trucs pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Ouais le plot est cliché, mais osef, cette fic n'a pas de logique de toute façon. Le rating est pour les jolis mots qu'utilise Calebou, on s'en serait pas douté, mdr

Euh, bon du coup bonne (?) lecture et laissez des reviews si vous avez pas trop la flemme ~

 **.**

 **Chat errant**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Caleb s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il se courba, les mains sur les genoux, le temps de calmer sa respiration, puis une fois que son rythme cardiaque eût retrouvé des battements plus réguliers il se redressa en s'étirant le dos. Il fit quelques pas en direction de ses affaires et se pencha pour récupérer sa bouteille d'eau au fond de son sac. Il but quelques gorgées et la termina en s'en aspergeant la tête. Sans se préoccuper du liquide qui gouttait de ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, derniers vestiges d'une coupe iroquoise que le temps avait fini par faire retomber devant ses yeux, l'adolescent avisa le trajet qu'il avait parcouru, le retraçant dans sa tête.

Là, il aurait dû faire un dribble supplémentairement, ici, il aurait certainement perdu le ballon si son adversaire fictif avait été plus large que lui. Et son tir n'avait pas été aussi puissant qu'il l'aurait voulu, un gardien avec un peu d'expérience n'aurait eu aucun problème à l'arrêter.

Il manquait encore d'entraînement, il lui fallait continuer, sinon il ne serait jamais à la hauteur pour le mondial. Déjà qu'il devait contrebalancer pour les nuls qu'il avait comme coéquipiers, sans lui ces imbéciles n'avaient aucune chance de gagner dans un championnat de ce niveau. Surtout avec un capitaine naïf qui pensait que le pouvoir de l'amitié parviendrait à les faire remporter le match.

 _Tch_. Caleb n'avait jamais entendu de chose aussi stupide, lui n'avait jamais eu besoin de connerie comme l'amitié pour gagner. L'important c'était le pouvoir et la puissance. Tant que ces imbéciles ne l'auraient pas compris, ils ne risquaient pas de s'améliorer.

Penser à ses coéquipiers lui tira un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace méprisante qu'à une réelle expression amicale. Les entraînements avec eux étaient insupportablement lents et répétitifs, ils se contentaient de travailler seulement ce qu'ils savaient faire au lieu de se pencher sur leurs défauts.

Pourtant Caleb avait bien tenté de leur faire remarquer leur évidente faiblesse, mais les autres s'étaient énervés et avaient commencé à lui prendre la tête. Surtout Jude Sharp, qui se passionnait à dire qu'il était un stratège de génie, mais n'était même pas capable de reconnaître que les tactiques qu'il proposait étaient supérieures aux siennes. Nan, ils préféraient rester dans leur petite bulle confortable de nullité plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait raison.

Essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui avaient roulées sur son visage pour venir se mêler aux perles de sueurs, Caleb alla récupérer le ballon de foot tombé un peu plus loin après un tir entre deux arbres proches qui lui servaient de cage de but.

Un coup d'œil au ciel qui se teintait de lueurs jaunes lui apprit qu'il commençait à se faire tard. La fin de l'après-midi approchait et il lui fallait encore rentrer jusqu'au centre d'entraînement. La balle entre les mains, il retourna vers l'arbre où il avait abandonné ses affaires. Il enleva les feuilles collées sur le ballon par la boue, tentant de le nettoyer du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec le bas de son t-shirt. Il finit même par retirer son maillot afin d'en entourer la balle et la ranger dans son sac. Il enfila un haut de rechange et termina de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la forêt.

Le bois où il s'entraînait était plutôt loin de l'internat où était hébergée l'équipe Espoir du Japon, mais ça lui permettait d'avoir un terrain varié. La boue l'obligeait à maintenir un équilibre constant s'il ne voulait pas chuter, les bosses plus ou moins raides faisaient travailler son endurance, les racines des arbres se transformaient en tacle d'un joueur imaginaire et les troncs en adversaire qu'il fallait esquiver. C'était un bien meilleur exercice que ceux organisés par le naïf au bandeau et Caleb n'avait pas tardé à se désolidariser du groupe pour pouvoir aller s'entraîner seul.

L'unique inconvénient de cet entraînement, c'était le temps qu'il perdait à se rendre dans la forêt. Il avait plus d'une demi-heure de trajet, ce qui lui faisait gâcher presque une heure avec l'allée-retour, alors pour y remédier, il courait sur le chemin, sans se préoccuper des personnes qu'il pouvait bien croiser. Les éviter n'était pas un problème, ça lui servait d'exercice supplémentaire, esquiver les autres en tout circonstance, parfois au dernier moment. C'était plutôt amusant de voir leur visage surpris lorsqu'il fonçait vers eux pour se décaler à l'ultime seconde. Même si quelques fois, les gens avaient des réactions imprévisibles, et il manquait de se les prendre en pleine face.

C'était encore mieux que d'esquiver de simples arbres immobiles. Et les entendre râler sur son passage avait quelque chose de jouissif. Caleb ricana lorsqu'en se décalant, un mec marcha sur le pied de la fille qu'il tentait vainement de draguer (de toute façon, il était trop moche, Caleb l'aidait juste à réaliser qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec cette fille). Plus loin un homme d'affaires se prit un poteau qu'il n'avait pas vu juste parce que l'adolescent lui en avait caché la vue au dernier moment. Et là, cette vieille femme laide, les bras chargés de carton allait...

Un miaulement attira brusquement son attention et Caleb dévia in-extremis la trajectoire de son pied pour éviter d'écraser le chaton blanc en plein milieu du chemin. À la place, son épaule vint heurter celle de la femme qui se retrouva propulsée en arrière par le choc, laissant les cartons se renverser sur le sol.

« Putain ! Fait plus attention la vieille ! » Jura -t-il en se frottant l'épaule droite, c'est qu'elle était solide quand même _la vieille_. À tous les coups, il allait avoir des séquelles.

« Dites donc jeune homme ! » Réagit la vieille femme, peu intimidée par son apparence de délinquant. Elle se remit debout avec une étonnante facilité pour une personne âgée et pointa un doigt sur lui, appuyant sur son torse. « C'est toi qui devrait faire plus attention, et quel est ce langage, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman ! »

Caleb fronça le nez, c'était quoi son délire de gentleman à celle-là ? Comme s'il avait la tête d'un gars galant. Elle était bigleuse ou quoi ?

« Tu devrais être plus gentil. » Continuait la vieille en agitant son doigt vers lui. « Tu sais, tu risques de te mettre beaucoup de personnes à dos en te comportant comme ça. »

L'ignorant, Caleb fit jouer les muscles de son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas déboîtée, puis s'accroupit pour rassembler les cartons en tas afin de s'assurer que le chat allait bien.

« Un jour ça te jouera un mauvais tour, ce n'est pas bien d'être renfermé sur soi même. »

Heureusement le chaton n'avait rien, toujours assis au milieu du trottoir, inconscient qu'il avait failli être blessé. Il le regardait de ses yeux bleus un peu trop grands, trop innocents et Caleb esquissa un petit sourire.

« Dans la vie, il faut savoir être à l'écoute des autres, parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours tous réaliser tout seul. C'est important d'être bien entouré et de pouvoir compter sur des amis qui... »

Ça devait être bien d'être un chat. Ils n'avaient pas de problème d'argent, ils étaient des éternels solitaires, libre de faire ce qui leur plaisaient sans avoir d'autres soucis que de trouver à manger et un endroit confortable où dormir. Pouvoir arpenter les rues sans devoir rien à personne, être juste libre.

« Eh, tu m'écoutes jeune homme ? »

La vieille lui attrapa le poignet au moment même où il caressa la tête duveteuse du chaton du bout des doigts. Un picotement désagréable parcouru son corps et le chat émit un couinement avant de s'enfuir d'un bond. Il avait sûrement ressenti le coup de jus, lui aussi. Caleb repoussa hargneusement la main de la vieille, se redressant.

« J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, d'écouter une vielle m'faire la morale. »

« Oh dit donc, tu es vraiment grossier. Parfois il vaut mieux se taire et écouter pour comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Mais de quoi elle parlait encore celle-là ? Caleb se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, il remit correctement les lanières de son sac à dos sur ses épaules et sans écouter l'autre sénile qui continuait de lui asséner des paroles incompréhensibles, se remit en route.

S'il tardait trop, il arriverait trop tard pour le dîner et il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres pour lui garder de quoi manger. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre sa course, en entendant toujours vaguement la vieille parler dans son dos. Sa nuque le brûlait, il avait la sensation désagréable d'être observé, mais il tourna bientôt au coin de la rue et décida de ne plus y penser.

Entre temps, le ciel s'était assombri et la fin du jour approchait, il devait vraiment se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, il accéléra sa course.

Très vite —trop vite —, sa respiration devient douloureuse. L'air frais de fin de journée qui entrait dans ses poumons semblait le brûler à chaque inspiration et il avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque expiration. Mais il ignora les indications de son corps pour continuer à courir. Il avait l'habitude, le manque d'air signifiait juste qu'il arrivait au bout de ses limites physiques, mais il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour les surmonter. Il fallait juste attendre un peu, laisser son corps franchir le palier et il se sentirait de nouveau en pleine forme, prêt à courir encore un long moment.

Seulement... Seulement la douleur dans ses poumons ne voulait pas se calmer, au contraire elle augmentait à chaque foulée. Ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, comme si des poids y étaient accrochés, chaque mouvement se faisait plus douloureux que le précédent, ses muscles le brûlaient. Bientôt, sa tête se mit à tourner, certainement à cause du manque d'air, et il fut forcé de ralentir puis de s'arrêter.

Il se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, plier en deux à la recherche d'oxygène qui semblait avoir disparu. Il tomba à genoux, portant les mains à sa gorge, il avait la sensation de s'étouffer, et son cœur battait dans des battements effrénés.

Caleb ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Ça ressemblait à une de ses crises de paniques, mais il n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer ! Il en avait plus fait depuis trois ans, depuis que son père était parti, plus depuis que Ray Dark avait disparu de la circulation plus depuis que... Sa vision se réduisait de plus en plus, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser à cause du manque d'air, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Il ne ressentait même plus le mur contre son dos, il sentit son corps glisser contre le sol sans pouvoir réagir et, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur dans son corps, son esprit plongea dans l'inconscience.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **.**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre autour de lui. Il cligna des paupières et soudain le monde sembla d'éclairer. Il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu aussi nettement ce qui l'entourait. Il roula sur le côté pour se redresser à quatre pattes, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais le poids dans ses poumons avait disparu et il respirait enfin plus librement. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux le temps de réorganiser ses pensées puis se redressa quand la douleur dans son crâne eut un peu reflué.

La première chose qui le frappa fut le ciel noir au-dessus de lui. Il faisait nuit. Pourtant il y voyait toujours très bien malgré le faible éclairage de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La deuxième chose qui le dérangea était que la rue lui apparaissait très grande, les murs étaient bien plus hauts que la dernière fois qu'il y était passé, les fenêtres semblaient exagérément géantes et la lumière de l'unique lampadaire était soudainement aussi loin que la lune.

Il avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant et rester un long moment inconscient.

La dernière chose qui le marqua était qu'il ne tenait plus debout.

Dès qui se redressait un peu, il retombait en avant, manquant de se cogner le menton sur les énormes pavés de la ruelle. Il tenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, mais sa main glissa contre le béton, son bras se tordant dans un angle désagréable et il retomba dans un tas de vêtements. Il se laissa choir un instant dans le tissu avant que l'odeur de transpiration ne vienne lui piquer le nez. Il roula sur le côté et réalisa que les fibres du vêtement ressemblaient beaucoup à son t-shirt, et que celui d'à côté avait la même couleur que son short de sport, bien que... c'était vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

C'était comme si... Il avait rétrécit ?

Il regarda ses mains et... Mais où étaient ses mains ?! Il n'avait plus que des moignons poilus qui ressemblaient à des pattes de... chat ? Il bougea les bras et les pattes bougèrent en même temps. Caleb les fixa un long moment puis les secoua dans tous les sens avant de réaliser que oui, c'était bien lui qui les contrôlait. Pris d'un doute, il se redressa (manqua de se casser la gueule à nouveau) et tourna sur lui-même.

Et.

 _Bordel._

Sa peau avait disparu, remplacée par une fourrure brune et tigrée, des pattes félines toutes fines terminées par des taches blanches comme s'il les avait trempées dans de la peinture, et. Il. Avait. Une. Queue.

Une queue féline rayée de cercle noir. Caleb se concentra pour tenter de la faire bouger et sa queue claqua contre le sol, le faisant sursauter. Il bondit dans les airs, agita les pattes dans la panique et atterrit sur le sol avec une souplesse étonnante. Il resta figé, debout sur ses pattes, le souffle coupé. Il était un chat.

Un chat.

Un chat ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il devait être en train de rêver.

Il se frotta les yeux, cru halluciner en sentant un museau sous ses... coussinets. Passa la langue sur ses dents, grimaça en manquant de se couper. Des crocs, bien sûr, il avait des crocs...

Caleb s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, expira, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Bon, d'accord, il était un chat. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais... il était un chat.

Soit.

Il eut un sourire félin (c'était le cas de le dire), c'était plutôt étrange, mais… ça pouvait être amusant. Il se releva et s'étira le dos comme il avait vu des chats le faire des dizaines de fois, les pattes en avant en se cambrant pour rapprocher son ventre du sol. Il entendit ses os craquer délicieusement, c'était presque agréable, il se sentait plus souple qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Avec cette souplesse il allait pouvoir dribbler comme un dieu, esquiver les autres sans problèmes et… Les chats ne _pouvaient pas_ jouer au foot.

Caleb maugréa, agacé. Il sursauta en entendant un miaulement proche d'un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de parler, mais seul un « miaou » un peu trop aigu sortit de sa gorge. Il émit un grognement. En fait c'était nul d'être un chat s'il ne pouvait même pas parler !

Et qu'est-ce qu'allait dire les autres en le voyant comme ça ? Sûr qu'il se moquerait de lui ces imbéciles… Quoi qu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils le reconnaissent. Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'exercer sous cette forme ridicule, il allait prendre du retard sur l'entraînement, alors que les championnats du monde commençaient dans quelques semaines à peine.

Penser aux futurs matchs à venir lui fit réaliser qu'il était tard et qu'il devait vraiment rentrer, en plus il commençait à avoir faim. Il se remit sur ses pattes et souffla en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas transporter ses affaires, et à tous les coups on allait les lui voler. Il regarda autour de lui, repérant une poubelle un peu plus loin. Il grimaça. C'était dégueulasse, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il fit de son mieux pour transporter ses vêtements jusque derrière la poubelle, se résout à les prendre entre les dents pour les tirer, car ses pattes de chat n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques pour attraper les choses. Ses habits ne lui posèrent par trop de problème bien qu'il s'emmêla plusieurs fois les pattes et trébucha en marchant sur son short, mais il du bientôt faire face à son sac à dos que le ballon à l'intérieur rendait beaucoup trop lourd pour son nouveau gabarit. Il souffla, c'était vraiment chiant d'être un chat. Il passa un long moment à alterner entre tirer et pousser le bagage, pour un résultat moyennement acceptable, le sac débordant un peu trop de sa cachette, et une mâchoire douloureuse.

Quand il put enfin quitter la ruelle, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il tenta de courir, mais s'emmêla trop vite les pattes, c'était difficile de coordonner quatre membres en même temps. Ses pattes arrières allaient plus vite que celles de devant et il se retrouvait à faire des rouler-bouler sur la chaussée. Du coup, il abandonna l'idée d'arriver à une heure décente et passa plus de temps à s'amuser à tester ses nouvelles capacités qu'à vraiment avancer.

C'était dingue quand même les bonds qu'il pouvait faire. Il sautait de deux à trois fois sa taille presque sans aucun élan. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes capacités en tant qu'humain. En plus, sa vision était nettement supérieure à d'habitude, il discernait chaque mouvement avec une précision hallucinante, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour éviter les passants débiles qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Cependant, la légende comme quoi les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes étaient complètement fausse, il passait son temps à trébucher, tomber, se ramasser, chanceler et tous pleins d'autres synonymes qui signifiaient qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses pattes et se cassait la gueule au moindre mouvement.

Enfi,n il atteignit le bâtiment dont seules les lumières à l'étage étaient encore allumées, signifiant que les joueurs étaient déjà dans leur chambre et que le repas était donc terminé depuis longtemps. Caleb s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ne s'étonna pas de la trouver fermée. Malheureusement, il était actuellement dans l'incapacité d'actionner la poignée. Il se résolut à faire le tour du bâtiment pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer, mais ces abrutis n'avaient laissé aucune porte ou fenêtre ouverte et après avoir fait trois fois le tour, Caleb comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer.

Il s'assit sur le perron en soufflant et regarda un long moment la porte comme s'il espérait que ça suffise pour l'ouvrir. Il ne se rabaissa pas à miauler devant dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Même si du coup il devait dormir dehors, au moins sa fourrure le protégeait du froid. Il ignora la faim qui lui dévorait les entrailles et se releva, sautant les quelques marches d'un bond souple manquant de trébucher à la réception. _Bon_ , il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit à peu près confortable pour dormir.

C'était vraiment nul d'être un chat.


End file.
